Snipers Make The Best Teachers
by caffinebunny
Summary: SLASH! If you don't like it, don't read it! Spencer gets some instruction from a sniper on a little more than use of weapons. CMMag7ATF crossover


Warnings: Porn! Well, not exactly. It's offscreen, but I guess it counts...

8888888 - Begin/end flashback

& - POV change

&&&& - Scene break

This is slash. If you don't like it, why did you click on the link? If, having clicked on the link and read it despite the warnings, and then decide to flame, I will be forced to assume that you, like my younger brother, have suffered one concussion too many.

That said, on with the fic!

&&&&&&&

Spencer Reid, youngest agent in the BAU and certifiable genius, listened to the warm Texas drawl insinuating itself into his brain in a manner which suggested that, if challenged, it would look first surprised, then hurt that you had ever believed it should be anywhere other than right where it was. Much, Spencer thought wryly, like its owner.

8888888888

Vin Tanner, ATF sniper, had been invited to Quantico to teach a class for the newbies, but had also taken it upon himself to teach some of the older hands a lesson or two about underestimating the young guy. As it was, he had cleaned two FBI snipers out of beer money while two locals practiced with pistols further up the range.

Vin had seen the younger of the pair sneaking glances at him and his rifle and had waited until he had collected his winnings from his fellow snipers, before sidling up to watch the pair using hand guns.

He chuckled to himself as he watched the young man. He was firing much like JD had when they had recruited him, something time and effort had thankfully broken him of. He waited until the gangly youth had cleared his clip and set down the pistol before approaching.

"Yer breathing's a mite off," he drawled analytically, garnering the attention not only of the boy, but the older man in the next lane. "An' yer jerkin' the trigger."

The boy blinked. "Um…"

"Vin Tanner," he introduced. "Denver ATF. Here to put yer guys in their place over who's got the best snipers."

The older man snorted, shaking his head. "And here I was thinking Larabee's bunch of cowboys had a no-fly order on them." He offered his hand. "SSA Aaron Hotchner, BAU. This is Dr Spencer Reid."

Vin shook hands with both, before proprietarily scooping up Reid's weapon and giving it a good once over, before turning to the boy with a brow raised in question.

As a doctor at such a young age, he had to be a bright boy, especially if he was working with the BAU. He proved himself to be so by nodding at Vin's unspoken request.

Vin replaced his goggles and ear protectors and inserted a fresh clip.

&

Reid stared in amazement at the paper target. Yes, admittedly, he knew the man was a sniper, but despite the unfamiliar weapon, there was a neat hole the size of a nickel in the centre of the target.

Once he had made safe, the ATF agent turned. "Trigger catches slightly. Bring it along to stores tomorrow morning and we'll sort that out." He produced a similar pistol from the holster at his waist. "In the mean time, give this one a try," he told Reid as he performed the checks necessary before handing over a weapon.

Reid glanced at Hotch, who shrugged, expression unconcerned, before he took the weapon and performed his own set of checks. He couldn't help but notice how much smoother Tanner's actions were in comparison.

Tanner obviously either caught his expression, or maybe read his mind, because he grinned. "I bin 'round guns a long time," he commented dryly. "And part o' that was in the Rangers; was younger than ya are now when I upped."

He moved in closer to Reid. "Now, good posture, get yer balance." He nudged Reid's feet slightly further apart. "Relax," he added. "No good tensing. Recoil'll get you if'n ya do. Nowhere for the energy to be absorbed, see?"

His close scrutiny made Reid nervous.

88888888888

Reid gradually became aware that Tanner had stopped speaking. From the tolerantly amused expression on the man's face, he had stopped speaking some time ago.

Caught up in sensation and memory, Reid flushed, glad that the lighting in the range wasn't the brightest, but Tanner still smirked knowingly.

Catching the rhythm of his own breaths, Reid counted to three, took aim, exhaled and fired.

Tanner's face blossomed into a huge grin as he brought the target back. He clapped Reid on the back. "See. That ain't so hard, now is it?"

Hotch had finished shooting at some point and now reached over Tanner's shoulder to take the target. "That's good, Reid," he told the younger man with a smile. "I'm heading home. See you tomorrow."

Reid nodded distractedly. "See you tomorrow Hotch."

&

Vin watched the older agent leave before turning back to Reid. "Wanna try again?" he asked. "Strike while the iron's hot?"

Still distracted, Reid nodded, attaching a fresh target to the hanger and sending it back to the prescribed distance. Vin watched the younger man take aim, and let him fire off a clip on his own before stepping in again and setting up a new target.

"This time," he said, "try ta sight with both eyes. Ya ain't in a hurry. If ya hafta shoot, it'll likely be just the two."

He glanced round the range to making sure there was no-one else present then stepped up closer behind Reid. The young man jumped as he felt Vin's breath on the side of his neck, but didn't move away. Vin made a play of correcting his posture then reached around to change the positioning of Reid's arms.

"Okay," he said softly, directly into Reid's ear. "Try that."

&

Reid was a little surprised when Tanner stayed watching over his shoulder, but fired off his clip, taking a little more time after each shot. He could practically hear Tanner grinning at his shoulder.

As he made safe, Tanner reached over to bring the target back. The move pressed him up against Reid, bringing to Reid's immediate attention matters he had hoped to at least put off until later. Usually freewheeling when he was nervous, his mind chose that moment to stop talking to him.

Tanner paused in his movement as Reid froze, placing his hands on Reid's shoulders. "Nothing y' don't want," he breathed into the profiler's ear. Reid shivered.

"Agent Tanner-"

"Call me Vin," he cut in. "Like I said, nothing ya don't want," he soothed. "If ya say no, we'll fire off a few more clips, then we'll go our separate ways."

Reid swallowed thickly. "And if I say yes?" he asked, glad that his voice hadn't cracked.

Again, he felt the smile. "Oh, we'll still fire off a few more clips; yer on something of a roll. But then I was thinking of taking ya back ta my hotel room and having my way with ya."

&

Reid was silent for a long moment, and Vin had started to move away when he turned his head slightly. "Yes," Reid said, voice cracking in the middle of the word.

Vin grinned more broadly, then stepped back to reload Reid's empty clips.

&&&&&&&&&&

Reid followed Vin into his hotel room, still feeling somewhat apprehensive. He had resolutely ignored the small voice which sounded disturbingly like Gideon's that kept asking him what he was doing.

Vin, it seemed, had realised how nervous he was, because after securing his rifle case, as well as both his and Reid's handguns, the long-haired sniper headed for the mini-bar.

"Drink?" he asked.

Reid nodded, throat too dry to speak, and was relieved when Vin handed him a bottle of beer rather than something stronger. "Thanks," he murmured after taking a swallow.

Vin puttered around for a while, this evidently his last night in town, while Reid perched on the end of the bed and drank his beer. Conversation was friendly but sparse as Vin collected his belongings and methodically packed them away.

Finally, as Reid finished his drink, Vin stepped closer, positioning himself between Reid's knees. Reid set the bottle aside, looking up at Vin, who smiled.

"Relax," he told Reid, cupping the younger man's head in his hands and leaning down to bring their lips together. Reid gasped in surprise, lips parting, which Vin took as invitation to deepen the kiss. Without pulling away, Vin urged the young profiler to shift back on the bed, stretching out on top of the younger man.

Reid was lost in the sensations the sniper was causing, his mind for once a blissful blank as he reached up to undo the buttons on Vin's shirt, something Vin seemed only too happy to let him do as he worked on Reid's waistband.

Reid had bared Vin's torso with a little assistance from the other man, when Vin achieved his goal and, with a casual smirk in Reid's direction, slid down the lithe body beneath him. Reid was confused for half a second, before Vin winked at him and swallowed him to the root. His hips would have cleared the bed had Vin not anticipated his move, and his world went white.

&&&&&&&&&&

Much later, Reid lay partially wrapped around Vin, both too sated to move. Vin was smirking again he decided, despite the fact he couldn't see the other man's face.

He raised his head slightly, confirming his guess. Really, it shouldn't be possible to smirk with your whole body, but Vin seemed to be managing it, something which made Reid want to join in. The smirk blossomed into a full-blown grin as Vin met his gaze. Reid returned the smile, too relaxed to even find the energy to babble nervously.

"You stopping the night?" Vin asked.

That jolted Reid back to reality and he started to move away. "I should – ah. I have to work tomorrow. I should-"

Vin shushed him, tightening his arms. "Just asking. We're close enough you won't be late. Ain't kicking ya out."

Cut off in mid-babble Reid blinked. "Um. Okay." He blinked again, the settled back into Vin's arms, surprised when instants later, Vin burst out laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hotch looked up as Reid walked in chatting with the ATF sniper, automatically clocking the distance apart the pair stood and the occasional glances each shot the other.

Reid froze as he noticed the older man watching, looking for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi. He shot another glance at Vin, then shuffled on the spot slightly until Hotch raised his brows and shrugged slightly as he turned away.

Not his place to police who Reid slept with, he decided.

Gideon, on the other hand…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, that's all, folks. For now, anyway. There is a sequel in the works, and for once the bunny is cooperating :-)


End file.
